Kid Temper Tantrum Plays Pokemon: Strangled Red
Based on this Leland: So yesterday, I bought a Gameboy with 12 games. I'm currently playing Tetris. And I'm about the get a high score. Tay-K: Hey Leland, I found this at the trash can. Tay-K is holding a Gameboy cartridge. It is Pokemon Red, but CharIzard's throat has 2 red marks on it Leland: POKEMON?!?! Tay-K: It has these 2 red marks on it's throat. I don't know why that is... Leland: It's probably a scratch. Now let's play it! Leland puts the game into the cartridge and turns it on. The title reads "Pokemon: Strangled Red" Tay-K: Looks like it's a hacked game. Leland: What a scam! And why is it Strangled Red? It's so stupid! Tay-K: You know what they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover. This might be good. Leland: We'll see... Leland press start. The screen opens with "New Game" and "Continue". Leland presses Continue, and the game freezes Leland: Huh? Tay-K: Try again. They reset the game and press Continue, and the game freezes again Leland: Maybe it's a glitch. Tay-K: Let's just start a new game! They reset the game and press New Game. The game goes directly to a room Tay-K: Weird. No Professor Oak or Pokemon to choose? Dad: You guys playing Pokemon? Leland: It's a hacked version. Tay-K: And it's kinda weird. Dad: Check the profile. They check the Trainer Card. The name was Steven and had $3,000. The man had red hair with a hat on. He has a confident smirk on his face. They also check out his Pokemon. They have a Charizard named "Miki" Tay-K: Looks like we got a good head start! Leland: Let's go downstairs. The character meets Mike. They both fight over whose Pokemon is better. They enter battle and Miki wins Mike: Aw man! Steven: You should probably train your Pokemon more! Red: You killed it brother! Soon, I'll be strong as you! Dad: This is cute. They go outside. Everyone is familiar to Steven and has a good reputation in the town. Steven would earn all badges, defeat Team Rocket, catch all Pokemon, and become world-famous Tay-K: I like this hacked game. Leland: Wait till my friends see this! The game then moves on to Mike wanting to transfer Miki to become a Pokemon master Max: Please? It'll be quick! The game gives an option: Yes or No Leland: What should we pick? Tay-K: I'd say Yes. Dad: I'd say Yes too. Leland: Then Yes it is. They choose Yes Max: Good! Now this should be quick! They get the transfer ready. Miki is seen getting processed. Suddenly, the screen goes black Dad: What the hell? Leland: Maybe that was a glitch. A text reads "1 Year later. Akron, Ohio" Dad: Ohio? Tay-K: This is getting strange... The screen shows Steven, but his hair is messy and his face is blank, only having red eyes. He is slumped and his clothes his ripped up Dad: What the hell is this? Leland: Let's check the Trainer Card! When they check the card, Steven doesn't appear. His name is now "S!3v3n", has no money, no badges, and 8795:56 time Dad: I know 8,795 minutes is a year. Leland: I'm turning this off! When Leland tries to turn off the Gameboy, the button is stuck Leland: What?! Leland then tries to yank the cartridge out, but it won't move Tay-K: What the hell is this s***? Steven: You think you can escape? Leland: IS IT TALKING TO US?!?! Steven: Yes Leland, Lee, and Taymor. Tay-K: HOLY S***!!! IT KNOWS OUR NAMES!!! Dad: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?! Steven: You got rid of my Miki. Leland: That was the games fault! You glitched it! Steven: SHUT UP!!! '''(zaps a window, shattering it) Dad: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Steven: I am now going to show humanity what happens when you ''F*** UP A FRIEND I HAVE FOR YEARS!!!'' ''Steven then presses a button. The city of Akron explodes. It then goes blank, and the Gameboy catches on fire'' Leland: OH SHOOT!!! Tay-K: PUT IT OUT!!! ''Lee successfully extinguishes the fire with a fire extinguisher'' Dad: What the hell was that for? Tay-K: It was going so well... and they had to ruin it! ''Just then, the TV comes on with the news'' Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY?! The city of Akron has been nuked. We have no idea how that happened, but we know that anyone within a 3 mile radius of the city is killed, and anyone within 300 miles from the city might be affected by fall-out. A state of emergency is declared on Ohio and the surrounding states, and the FBI is investigating who caused this nuke. I'm pretty sure Kim Jong-un had something to do with this! ''The 3 look at each other in shock''''' Leland: D-did the g-game- Dad: Don't say it... Tay-K: Let's just pretend we never played that game, okay? Leland and Dad: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum